Negima! The Twin Springfields
by Vizard Masky
Summary: While he may look just like him, with only the hair and eye color being different, Luka Springfield is actually the adopted older step brother of Negi Springfield. After Negi graduates from the Magic School, Luka accompanies him on the former's job as a teacher as the blue haired Springfield becomes the first male student to attend Mahora Academy with the girls of class 2-A.


_**Before we begin:**_

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"_Intercom/flashback text & quotes."_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, UQ Holder, nor any of the elements from the Seven Deadly Sins, and/or any other anime/manga elements that will be present in this fic. Please support the official release. Thank you.**_

* * *

In the city of Japan, a young seventeen-year-old boy named Luka Springfield can be seen jogging towards his destination, carrying a cobalt shinai bag, and his other belongings on his back in a traveling bag. He is 5ft 2 inches tall, he has gold eyes, spiky hair as blue as sapphire tied in a small spiky ponytail, and is wearing a suit that resembled a school's uniform, consisting of a red long-sleeved shirt with a white one underneath, red pants, black dress shoes, and a red necktie. While his appearance does resemble a child, his physique was very impressive for someone his size.

"Sate sate sate (**A.N.: Well well well or now now now****, ****depending on the context**), this place is huge!" The blue-haired boy had a wide toothy smile on his face as he took in how beautiful Japan was. He then softens his eyes up a little as he remembers another thing. "I just hope my little stepbro Negi doesn't get lost. He may be smart and strong for his age, but he's still a ten-year-old child."

After speaking his thoughts, the young man looks up to see a sign that said 1-2.

"Looks to be the train to take me there."

Nodding to himself, Luka skipped his way into the train and sat on the open seat that was near the entrance and exit of the train, waiting for it to close its doors and travel to his destination.

As his eyes shifted towards the train's doors, he saw that the passengers who are entering were some girls that appear to be the same age as him, despite his height being smaller than theirs. They also wore school outfits that had the same red in them as his own, telling him that they too were going where he's going.

This reminded Luka to pull out a piece of paper he was given to his previous instructor from his bag. After doing so, he unfolded the paper, making sure no one else sees its writing but him only. As he reread it, Luka slightly shook his head at the text with a small smile.

'Geez, to think I'd have to become the first male student in a once girls-only high school, _Mahora Academy, _in order to train my magic, and combat skill in hand-to-hand and katana, while my little step bro's gonna be an English teacher at said school_. _But, if that's what it takes to become the best combat wizard, along with Negi becoming a great mage, then I'll take it.'

Luka lets out a sigh as he folded the paper and stored it back in his bag. Folding his arms behind his head, he lets out a giggle as he remembered how his stepsister, Nekane Springfield, and his friend, Anna Yurievna Cocolova (who Luka knows that she has a secret crush on Negi) reacted when they found out what he and his little stepbrother were assigned to do; Negi being the teacher at Mahora Academy, and Luka being the first male student, as the school was going co-ed for the first time, in order to protect the students and Negi from any potential harm that may come at night.

He recalled how Nekane was worried about Negi not being able to handle himself with the job, while Anna complained about Negi's duty and nagged at Luka about not doing anything perverted with the girls at the school, to which Luka kept responding with: "I won't, I won't."

"Looks like things will get preeeeeeeeeeetty interesting from here," Luka says to himself as he giggled. "For better or for worse, that's a mystery to find out once I get to the school."

After crossing his legs to where his right ankle is propped on his left knee, Luka raised a brow when he heard the school girls whisper to each other, while some of them were looking in Luka's direction.

"Hey, have you heard that Mahora Academy is becoming co-ed today?"

"Yeah. From what I could gather, only one boy will be attending today. Whether more boys will come here or not afterward, I'm not sure."

Hearing some of the girls giggling quietly, Luka shifted his gold eyes towards the girls, who were all now looking in his direction with the other girls who stared at him.

"That boy's suit kinda looks like a school uniform. Same colors as ours too."

"You think he's the boy that's going to the school with us?"

"I don't know, he's rather small. I'd even say he looks like a child."

Luka's eyes turned beady gold at that girl's comment, knowing that she mistook him as a kid. He then realizes that he's been staring at the girls too long, as they were staring right back at him. Some of the girls held light blushes while covering their mouths with one hand.

Wanting to be polite, Luka gave the girls a warm smile and waved at them.

"Morning."

The girls' blushes turned darker when they heard Luka's voice. They then smiled with their hands on their cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!"

"His voice! He sounds like a mix of a young boy and a mature young man!"

"He's really polite too!"

Luka blinked at how the girls were behaving, not being quite sure how to respond to their quiet compliments on his voice.

But then, one of the girls decided to walk towards Luka with her hands folded in front of her and a smile, getting the young man's attention.

"Hey there, little boy. I can't help but notice that your outfit kinda looks like ours, except it's for a man to wear. Now… I don't mean to be rude, but are you by any chance the male student arriving at the same school me and my friends are?"

Luka looks towards where the polite girl's thumb was pointing to see the rest of the Mahora girls looking at him before turning back to her to answer.

"Well miss, to correct you on one thing, I may not look it, but I'm actually seventeen years old, about the same age as you and your friends." His lips then curl to a gentle smile. "But yes, I am the first male student to transfer to the now co-ed Mahora Academy as a second-year student."

The girl and her friends lightly gasp with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wow, really. I.. I mean no offense, it's just that you-"

Before she could continue, she stopped talking when she heard Luka let out a sigh while having beady eyes.

"I figured I'd have to show this to people who still think I'm too young. Scuse me a moment."

Luka hovers his hand towards his shirt's pocket to take out his wallet, confusing the girls. Once he got it out, Luka took out a white card and proceeded to open it. After doing so, Luka showed the text of the card to the girls.

As the girls read it, they widen their eyes in surprise to see that what he was showing them was his ID card, revealing his birthday to be June 5th, 2001, confirming that his age was indeed seventeen years old.

[Holy crap! A legal aged Shota!]

After her friends shouted that in unison, Luka made a confused expression while putting his ID card back in his wallet when he saw the girl bow to him.

"I deeply apologize, mister! I didn't mean to keep thinking you were a child!"

When she got up from her apologetic bow, the girl makes a surprised expression when she saw Luka smiling kindly at her.

"Sate sate sate, it's quite alright. No harm done, miss."

"_Next stop: Mahora Academy Central."_

"Ah! That's our stop!" Luka announces to the girls as the train's doors open. Seeing that, he got up from his seat that was near the door and bowed to the girls. "It was nice speaking to you, even though it was for a short while. Have a great day~!"

After getting up from his bow, Luka made his way out of the train and jogged towards Mahora Academy, leaving quite the impression on the girls.

"Wow… He's really sweet."

* * *

"Alrighty then, where are ya, Negi?"

As Luka was searching for his little stepbrother, he was surprised to see how many people, most of them being students, were being crowded while they were doing what they can to speed their way to Mahora Academy.

"Sate sate sate, so many people! Are all Japanese schools like this?"

Luka then blinks and looks upwards when he starts hearing what sounded like an intercom.

"_To all students: this is the guidance committee. This week is 'zero late attendances week', and it's only ten minutes until the bell rings. Any students late this week will be issued with yellow cards, so please try to arrive with plenty of time to spare. As for the transfer student, please make your way to the Dean's office to receive your schedule."_

Luka looks at his watch to see the time.

"I better find my little stepbro and take him to the Dean." Luka then allows himself to smile with a happy giggle. "And maybe I'll get to see _her _again as well. Maybe I'll be classmates with her too~"

"Come on Nodoka! We can't be late for school!"

"I-I'm trying Yue-san, but these books are very heavy, and I can barely see because of how tall my stack is!"

Hearing two girls talking to one another, Luka turned his head right to find the source of the voices. Once he made eye contact, he saw two girls rushing to school with books in their hands. One had short violet-blue hair in the style of a bob cut that looked nearly like a helmet due to her bangs covering her blue eyes, and the other had purple eyes and matching long hair reaching down her butt with the back of her hair split behind her head.

'Hmm… It seems that the purple-haired girl is carrying a smaller stack of those big, heavy lookin' books than the violet haired girl is.'

As Luka was in thought of the situation the two girls were in, his eyes slightly widen when he saw Nodoka losing balance due to her tall stack. Trying to see where you were going, and making sure to keep the books balanced at the same time wasn't as easy as it looked.

Yue didn't notice that her friend was about to fall until she heard her scream, followed by the sound of books clattering onto the ground.

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh no! Nodoka!"

Yue quickly, but carefully placed the books to her left so she can prevent Nodoka from falling to the ground. However, due to her being a little far away to reach her, Yue was afraid that she might not make it on time.

'Oh no…' Nodoka says in her thoughts as her body gets closer to the ground with every second she fell. She closes her eyes, preparing to feel the pain she will receive after crashing to the ground.

But before she could ever make contact with the ground, she felt someone grab onto her in a protective manner, preventing her skin from getting scrapes if she were to crash onto the ground. She winced at first, but then she was surprised when she felt like she was being held onto. Did Yue make it on time to catch her?

"Sate sate sate, that was quite a close call."

Nodoka's question was answered when she heard the voice of a boy, who's voice was a mix of a young boy, and a mature young man. Looking up to see her rescuer, her eyes widen behind her bangs and a dark-red blush developed on her cheeks as she saw a young boy with sapphire-blue hair and gold eyes looking down at her with a worried face. And since his face was unintentionally close to hers, she couldn't help but look shy as her blush darkened at the boy's features.

As for Yue, she couldn't help but be surprised at Luka's appearance, plus his sudden arrival to Nodoka's aid.

'He looks rather small, at least to the height of our chests. And he caught her so fast… I don't think he was that close to us to catch her… So how did…' Before she could finish that question, Yue's expression turned to surprise when she saw Luka's uniform. 'Wait! That outfit! It's similar to one that we wear, except it's for a boy. Could he be…'

"So, you alright?" Luka asks Nodoka, unknowingly interrupting Yue's thoughts. "If you were to fall, it could've ended pretty badly."

Nodoka blushes again as she quickly jumped to Yue's side, who looks at Nodoka with an unreadable expression.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm fine, thank you!"

Both Luka and Yue look at Nodoka with raised eyebrows, but for different reasons. Luka wondered if Nodoka was okay due to seeing her acting shyly, and Yue found her behavior towards Luka to be… interesting, to say the least.

Yue then turns her head towards Luka and nods at him, getting his attention.

"Yes, thank you for saving my friend. Though I must admit, you were quite fast when you stopped her from falling."

Luka folds his arms behind his head with a toothy smile.

"What can I say, I'm quite the fast little fella."

While Nodoka continued to act shy when she kept listening to how his voice sounded, Yue finally took notice of it.

'Hmm… He sounds like a kid, yet he sounds like a young man around our age… Odd… Though to be fair, that might be his voice being high pitched from how happy he seems to sound like.'

Before Yue could ask him something about himself, she saw Luka looking down towards the ground, specifically where the books were.

"Sate sate sate, it seems you've dropped your books as you were falling. Please, allow me to pick them up for you two."

Before either Nodoka or Yue could respond, the two took a step back in surprise to see the young man picking up all the books at such a fast pace, a pace both girls believed to be near impossible, especially with all of the stuff Luka's carrying on his back.

"Whoa, Nelly! Twelve of these kinds of books are quite the stack! Probably should've taken my luggage off my back before doing this, huh?"

Yue and Nodoka couldn't help but be shocked when they witnessed Luka's strength. They both know how heavy those books are when carrying them all at once, and seeing a boy his height carry them all, plus his luggage on his back, it was something that they found to be jaw-dropping.

"So," Luka began to speak to them, snapping them out of their shock. "Can you two hold your hands in front of you, palms facing the sky? I may have a solution to fix your situation that nearly caused your injury."

The two girls blinked at Luka's request, but held their hands out anyway, giving Luka the green light to walk towards them.

Yue looked on to see Luka beginning to give some of the books back to Nodoka. What interested her about this was how Nodoka was looking at the young man. She knows her friend's eyes were covered by her bangs, but she can tell she was staring at him, as she personally found her head's angle to confirm it.

But what interested Yue the most was the blush on Nodoka's cheeks. It made the purple-haired girl wonder what was going on in her friend's head right now.

But before she could question the current situation further, Luka hopped over to Yue and gave her the remaining books he was carrying.

"There we go!" Luka announces to the two. "Now you two are carrying an even stack. There were twelve books in total as I was picking them up from the ground, and after I counted, I've tested the weight of each book before I gave them all back to you. So now, not only are you both carrying an even amount with the weight that can still allow you two to speed along, but you can both see where you two are going as well."

Nodoka and Yue stared on at Luka after he gave out his explanation. Seconds later, realization donned onto Yue as she soon thought about the amount of books she gave to Nodoka before heading to school.

'Guess that's the price I pay for rushing.'

The two girls then see Luka nodding to them.

"Welp, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to visit the Dean and some friends of mine. We do have eight minutes until we get to Mahora Academy after all." Luka grabs hold of the straps around his arms that carried his stuff and shinai bag as he turns around away from them and begins to walk away. "See ya!"

"Wait! Hold on!"

Luka halts his pace when he heard one of the girls call out to him and turns his head, seeing that it was Nodoka who grabbed his attention, while Yue looked at her friend with an unreadable expression.

"Um… It's just that…" Nodoka shyly pokes her two index fingers together while trying to find the words she was looking for. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you… And…"

Taking a guess at what Nodoka was going to ask him, Luka turns his body back to her and gives her another smile, making her widen her eyes slightly and blush from behind her bangs.

"Why yes, I indeed am the first male student to attend the now co-ed Mahora Academy." he then points a thumb at himself. "My name's Luka Springfield, but since I'm not into formalities, you two can address me by my first name: Luka."

Nodoka and Yue were taken back by his introduction, and his answer to a question Luka assumed that Nodoka was going to ask.

Snapping out of her surprise, Yue went ahead and introduced herself to Luka.

"Right. Um… I'm Yue Ayase," She then points a hand towards Nodoka. "And this is Nodoka Miyazaki. It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

After Yue bowed her head to Luka while keeping the books balanced in her hand, Nodoka did the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Luka-san." After lifting her head up, she tried to keep eye contact with the boy, blushing even more as she saw his gold eyes and well-structured face. "And… And… thank you again for… Saving me…"

Not paying attention to Nodoka's ever-growing blush, Luka nods again while turning away from the girls.

"No problemo! Anyway, we better get to moving! Don't wanna be late, ya know?"

With a smile and a giggle, Luka grabbed the straps of his bag, said "Take care, y'all!" and took off towards the school, leaving Nodoka and Yue again surprised at how fast he can run with all of the stuff he's carrying on his back.

Such speed left Nodoka and Yue puzzled, with Yue the most puzzled of the two.

'Crazy… Just how exactly is he able to go this fast? Could it be that he's done a lot of training exercises?' Yue's brows furrow slightly as she shifts her eyes towards her books. 'It doesn't look like it, given his appearance and all, but looks _can _be deceiving.'

Putting Luka's questionable strength in the back burner, she turns her head to her friend.

"C'mon, Nodoka, we better get moving."

But as her eyes catch sight of Nodoka, Yue makes a surprised expression when she saw her looking at where Luka took off, her cheeks still as red as a tomato.

"Oi! Nodoka! You don't wanna be late, do you?"

Hearing this made Nodoka jump and shoot her head at her friend.

"Oh! Right! Let's go!"

Nodoka immediately began speed walking towards the school, with Yue following while being a little taken back by her sudden shout. Thanks to Luka evening the stack of books, both girls were able to move more relatively fast without worrying about trying to see through the books.

While they were making their way towards the school, Yue was thinking about how Nodoka acted towards Mahora Academy's first male class. Ever since he showed up to help him, and introduced himself to them, she saw how Nodoka's stare never left Luka, and the blush on her friend's cheeks made Yue more interested about the situation.

'Hmm… I wonder…'

* * *

"C'mon, Konoka! If we don't hurry it up, we're gonna get it!"

"Don't worry, Asuna! With the help of my skates, I can keep up with you!"

A girl with orange hair tied in twin tails by bells, and heterochromatic eyes; her left eye blue, and her right eye green, was running as fast as she could towards the school with her friend, a brown-eyed girl with matching hair that fell down to her back.

While they were speeding their way there, the orange-haired girl, Asuna, looks at her friend with a jealous expression.

"Sheesh! Why is it that you, the granddaughter of the Dean, have to go meet this new teacher and transfer student?"

Konoka laughed nervously at Asuna's rant while keeping her smile on her face.

"Well, Asuna, the teacher is a friend of my grandfather's."

"Uuuuuuuuugh!" Asuna groans. "It's probably another old geezer!"

"Do you think so?" Konoka counters. "The fortune today is 'You'll have a meeting with destiny'."

Hearing this got Asuna interested.

"Really?! For real?!"

"Yup. Take a look here." Konoka shows the fortune she was talking about to Asuna in her book and flipped through the pages. "And it also says: 'repeating the name of the guy you like ten times and then barking is effective."

"No way!"

After thinking about the fortune Konoka spoke about, she blushed a light shade of red, blinked twice and began to say the name of the man she holds feelings for ten times.

And that name was "Takahata-sensei".

After saying it ten times. She then began barking like a hyperactive puppy, weirding out other nearby students, who gave her a weird look, and Konoka, who didn't think that she'd actually do it.

As soon as Asuna noticed the stares of the other students, she blushes a darker red in embarrassment and then shot an angry look at Konoka, who was laughing awkwardly while scratching the back of her head.

"Heh heh heh, looks like you really would do anything for Takahata-sensei, eh?"

Asuna growled and turned away from her while crossing her arms under her bust.

"Seriously… I'll kill you…"

Konoka giggled at her friend, knowing that Asuna really wouldn't do that. Then, developing a teasing smirk, she finds another fortune on her fortune-telling book and reads it.

"And next, it says 'Do a handstand with your legs spread, and run as fast as you can for fifty meters while shouting "nya~!"'."

Asuna does a spit-take and glares at Konoka with white eyes and shark-like teeth.

"I am _definitely _not doing that!"

Asuna then speeds up her running, forcing Konoka to skate faster in order to catch up.

"Gosh Asuna, you sure are fast. You were going as fast as the speed of my skates a second ago."

"Tch! Well, excuse me for being so fit!"

As the two were continuing their path to Mahora Academy, Asuna slightly widens her eyes when she heard another set of footsteps next to her left side. She turns to her left, with Konoka following her gaze, and they both gain surprised expressions when they saw who it was.

Running next to them was a young boy who was 4ft 7inches tall, and was carrying his stuff in a traveling bag with what appeared to be a wooden staff sticking out of it. The boy has brown eyes with small glasses that have circular lenses, and red, spiky hair tied into a spiky ponytail.

The boy's appearance surprised the two girls, but for different reasons. Asuna's was that he was a kid that just so happens to be going in the same direction she was going, and as for Konoka… She found this young boy to be very familiar, noticing how his hairstyle and facial structure looked identical to someone she knows.

"Pardon me, miss," the young boy said, addressing to Asuna. "But your love will be unrequited."

Asuna stopped dead in her tracks, making Konoka and the young boy stop as well. At first, the orange-haired girl was flabbergasted at his words, but as she heard the phrase echo in her head two times, she exploded at him in fury.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

Asuna's sudden harsh tone caused the young boy to flinch while sticking his hands up in defense.

"U-U-Um… It's just that you were talking about fortunes, so I thought…"

The boy didn't get a chance to finish as Asuna grabbed him by his head and lifted him up to her eye-level, her anger growing.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say! I didn't ask for your 'fortune'!"

"Oi oi oi! he's just a kid!" Konoka says to Asuna with a worried look on her face. "Plus, he's no different to primary school kids!"

"I don't care!" Asuna retorts while keeping her rage-fueled stare on the red-haired boy. "I _hate _kids!"

"Oh come on, just put him down, Asuna," Konoka pleads. "Besides… He looks like someone I know, and I'd like to take a closer look at him."

Asuna shoots her glare towards Konoka.

"Seriously?!" She then shoves the boy's head in front of Konoka, his scared face facing the brown-haired girl. "How can you find a snot-nosed brat like _him _to be fa-"

THWAK!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Before she could say more, Asuna was suddenly hit by a flying stone in the back of her head, forcing her to drop the kid onto his butt in front of Konoka. She then sets her eyes on the stone that hit her, picks it up, and then turns around with white eyes and shark-teeth.

"OKAY, WHO THE FUCK THREW THIS ROCK AT ME?!"

"Language, Asuna!" Konoka shouts after covering the boy's ears to prevent him from hearing her friend swear.

But after two seconds of waiting, Konoka, the boy, and Asuna's eyes have caught the sight of a newcomer. Upon further inspection, the kid smiled in delight when he saw who he was, while the two girls were shocked, again, for different reasons.

Asuna's reason was that the newcomer is what appeared to be another kid. And the kicker to her shock? He looked just like the redhead she was scolding, except the newcomer's eyes were gold, and his hair was sapphire blue.

As for Konoka, her heart skipped a beat as soon as she laid eyes on him. Memories of their previous times together flooded back to her, and it made her feel all the more happy. It even confirmed her answer on the redhead kid being the younger stepbrother that the blue-haired boy told her about back when they hung out.

"Luka-chan…" Konoka utters, catching the red-haired boy's attention. "It's really you…"

The redhead kid looked at her with a surprised expression.

'Oh? Does she know my elder stepbrother?'

"Sate sate sate," Luka spoke up while keeping his gold eyes on Asuna. "It's the first day, and already my little bro's being bullied. For shame, orange-haired woman. For shame."

Asuna looked offended. She growled at Luka.

"So, I'm guessing it was _you _who threw it, huh?!"

Luka's expression stayed neutral.

"What else was I supposed to do? It is the duty of an elder brother to protect their siblings, ya know?"

Asuna gave Luka a blank stare.

'He's not even denying it!'

Getting back on track of the current situation, Asuna stomped forward towards Luka, her hands clenched into fists.

"Well let's get something straight here, brat, if you think a kid like you can just hurt me and get away with it, you are _terribly_ mistaken!"

"May look like it, but I'm not a kid," Luka replied with a beady-eyed stare. "I'm a teenager, much like you are."

"Bullshit!" Asuna shouts. Konoka covered the red-haired kid's ears again as soon as she heard the "Bull" part. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?! You are nearly the exact same height as your twin brother over there, as well as any another snot-nosed little sh-"

Before she could finish, Asuna ceased her walking and talking when Luka presented his ID card to her with his beady-eyed deadpan still intact. As Asuna's eyes scanned the text of the card, her jaw drops with contracted irises and pupils when she discovered his birth date, which proved that he is the exact same age as her and Konoka despite his height and childlike appearance.

'I… I'm talking to a frigging midget…'

Asuna snaps out of her surprise and coughs into her fist, trying to act calm and collective.

"Alright, so I mistook you for another kid," she then gets close enough to point a finger at his chest, her animosity returning in her face. "But that doesn't explain why you're here! And why is that red suit of yours identical to one of a high school student's? Especially Mahora?!"

"Oh? Have you not received the news about it?" Luka questions, his calm expression not changing in the slightest. "Mahora Academy is becoming co-ed for the first time and is only having one male student joining until further notice." He then points a thumb at himself. "And I happen to be that male student."

Asuna blinked once.

Then twice.

Then a third time.

"…Huh..?"

"Oh come now, Asuna, I've already told you that the transfer student was a boy, didn't I?"

Asuna turned her head towards Konoka, who was walking towards Luka with a smile and closed eyes. After processing her friend's words for three seconds, Asuna made a look of realization.

"Right… You did tell me… Guess I was busy with other stuff to remember it long enough." She then turned her head back to Luka. 'Besides, I expected the male student to be some weird looking pervert, not a childlike midget like him.' Her head turns back to the red-haired kid. 'Who just so happens to look like this brat, albeit the difference in hair and eye color.'

When Asuna sat her stare back on Luka, she saw that Konoka was close to the young boy, bent over slightly so her head can get to Luka's level while smiling.

"Luka-chan… It's been a long time…"

Luka smiles back at Konoka.

"Too long if you ask me, Kono-chan. Five years apart from a best friend can do things to ya, ya know?"

The red-haired kid, who was listening in to their conversation, made a look of realization.

'I see! So that girl is the _Kono-chan _he's told me about when he told me about the travels he went to when he was once around my age.'

"Indeed," Konoka agreed to Luka's statement with her eyes turning watery. "And… And…"

Not being able to contain herself anymore, Konoka picks Luka up by his sides and gives him a big hug with his head stuffed in her cleavage, making the stuff Luka was carrying fall off his shoulders.

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you again~!"

Konoka began to spin him around while laughing very happily, earning a shocked look from Asuna, and a smile from the red-haired kid, as he was happy to see friends reunite, especially if it was his older stepbrother.

'Wait a minute,' Asuna thought, still taking in the sights of Konoka hugging Luka. 'These two _know _each other?!'

After spinning him around four more times, Konoka gently placed Luka down from her hug, the latter of whom feeling a little dizzy.

"Sate sate sate, I didn't think you'd miss me this much."

"How could I not?" Konoka asks Luka. "You are someone I hold very dear to me, as well as Secchan~"

Luka nods with a smile, happy to see that his childhood pal was doing great. After gathering his stuff back on his back, he sets his eyes on the red-haired kid, with Konoka and Asuna, who snapped out of her shocked state, following his gaze.

"Hey, Negi! I see you've managed to get to Mahora on your own, little bro."

When she heard the name, Konoka's eyes widen slightly when she recognized it.

"Oh, he's the little stepbrother you've told me about, Luka-chan? My goodness, even if you're not related by blood, you two really do look alike… Minus the colors of your hair and eyes."

"Yup-yup," Luka answers, earning a confused stare from Asuna.

'Did he just call that "Negi" brat his "Stepbrother"? Other than the difference in hair and eye color, and the red-haired brat being a little shorter than the blue-haired midget, they look just the same.' Her eyes then deadpan when she puts more thought into Negi's name. 'Also, "Negi"? Why the hell would someone be named a vegetable?'

While Asuna was thinking about this, Luka went ahead to introduce Negi and Konoka to one another.

"Alrighty, introductions since you two are meeting in person. Negi, Konoka Konoe, my childhood bud. Kono-chan, Negi Springfield, my younger stepbrother."

Konoka bends forward to Negi and offers him a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Negi-san. Your stepbrother told me a lot about you~"

Negi smiles back and bows to Konoka.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Konoe-san. My stepbrother told me good things about you as well."

Konoka giggled at how polite Negi was, and how fluent his Japanese was as she was told that he's from England, while Luka watched on with a proud smile.

"Alrighty then, Negi, Let's go see the Dean! And maybe down our path, we'll also see our pal, Taka."

"Remember, address him as Takahata-sensei," Negi corrects Luka. "You are the student here after all."

Hearing the name _Takahata_ caught Asuna's attention, and coughed into her hand, catching the Springfields' attention.

"Hold on, are you saying that that you two know Takahata-sensei?!"

"Yup-yup-yup," Luka answers, despite Asuna's glare being on Negi. "It's a long story, but Negi and I have known Taka for quite a while."

Asuna fixed her glare on Luka while pointing her finger repeatedly at Negi's head. Unbeknownst to her, some strands of her hair were touching Negi's nose, making it twitch.

"Do you expect me to believe that you two are _friends _with Takahata-sensei?!"

"Just ask him yourself when you two get a chance to talk to him during your free time," Luka replies to Asuna while he took glances at Negi, noticing that he was on the verge of sneezing because of her hair.

"Y-Y-Yes, I agree," Negi adds while trying to do his best to hold in a sneeze. "B-Besides, my older brother's not one to lie." Unable to hold it in any longer, Negi releases his sneeze. "ACHOO!"

But not before Luka turned Negi's body away from Asuna while having beady gold eyes. As Negi released his sneeze, Asuna and Konoka widened their eyes as they noticed the breeze in the direction of where Negi was facing has grown very strong, making the branches of a nearby tree slightly bend over cartoon-like. The tree bent back into place after the breeze was over.

"E… Excuse me," Negi says while wiping his nose with some pink in his cheeks.

Noticing the two girls' stares on where the wind of Negi's sneeze blew, Luka was quick to get their attention before Asuna could assume anything magic related.

"Sate sate sate, that was quite the sudden breeze that occurred."

"Indeed," Konoka agrees, not knowing that the breeze came from Negi's sneeze.

Luka then saw that Asuna's attention was now on him, which made him take a mental sigh of relief. He then turns his head towards Negi.

"Alrighty then, Negi, you ready to go?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, let us go! We don't want to be late after all."

"Yup-yup," Luka agrees as he gripped the straps of his travel bag and shinai bag. "Let's go~!"

As the Springfields began to run to their destination, Konoka gushed at how Luka's voice pitched high when he shouted. She giggled out "so cute~" with a hand on her cheek.

Asuna on the other hand still couldn't get over the two being here. Luka, she could understand, as he was the transfer student, but as for Negi, she just couldn't fathom why a kid would be here.

"Well, we better get moving Asuna," Konoka says. "It's as Luka-chan says, we don't wanna be late~"

Asuna looks towards her friend and nods at her, followed by a narrow-eyed stare towards her.

"Konoka, you got a lot of explaining to do about that Luka midget."

"Don't call him a midget, Asuna," Konoka pouts. "But don't worry, once we meet again after I see Grandpa, I'll tell you all about him~"

Asuna nods again, glad to know that she'll get some information on the blue-haired boy. But as for Negi…

'Still… Why would a kid be here? Something isn't right.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in a two-story wooden cottage located within the forested area of Mahora Academy, a young blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, known by most of the girls who attend the school as Evangeline McDowell, was contemplating on what she should do next.

"Curse that Nagi for imprisoning me in this damned school," Evangeline mutters. "Fifteen years… Fifteen _years_ I have been trapped in this hellhole, having to put up with the same _boring _lessons over, and over, and _over again_!"

After ten more seconds of devising, Evangeline's eyes widened when she suddenly felt a dark power that she did not expect to feel here.

"Th… This demonic power… It's faint as if it's being suppressed, but… Why is it here all of a sudden?! And in daytime too?!"

As she puzzled over the dark magical power she was currently feeling, a woman with long light green hair and blue eyes, whose appearance looks like one of a robot's or an android's, walked over to her, noticing Evangeline's shocked expression.

"Master, is something the matter?"

Evangeline snapped out of her wondering and shot her head towards the robotic woman. After a few seconds, her eyes narrow towards her.

"Another Demon is among us, Chachamaru."

Chachamaru Karakuri tilted her head at her master.

"Another one?"

Evangeline placed a hand on her chin, looking down at the floor in wonder.

'And by tracing its power, it seems to be traveling towards Mahora Academy. But why?'

Evangeline wasn't sure why it was heading there. Either it's a Demon that wanted to mindlessly kill, or it was another Demon that was like the two girls who're one as well.

After thinking about it, Evangeline sets her eyes back to Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru, fetch me my uniform."

Chachamaru blinked at her request.

"Are we going to school today, Master?"

"Only to find out where that Demonic power is coming from," Evangeline answers before looking down again in wonder. "I know there are many types of Demons, but this particular signature is… Foreign, to say the least."

"Perhaps it's another Demon who's neutral about humans? Like Zazie Rainyday?"

"That has yet to be confirmed," Evangeline replies. "Now come along, hurry up with my uniform, and get yours on as well."

"At once, Master."

After bowing to her master, Chachamaru turned around to do her task, leaving Evangeline to think about the situation once again.

'Hmm… There must be some reason this new Demon is here… And attending this school as well..?'

While she was still puzzling about this, she did admit one thing.

'Looks like things are finally getting interesting around this boring school.'

* * *

"Ah! I'm glad you two could join us, Negi and Luka Springfield. And you too, Konoka."

Sitting at the desk in front of Negi, Luka (Both of whom have their stuff unpacked, minus Luka's brown bag for carrying school stuff), and Konoka, was the Dean of Mahora Academy, Konoemon Konoe; an old man with a bald white ponytail with a matching colored beard, mustache, and overgrown eyebrows.

The two Springfields bowed to the Dean.

"Y-Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, good sir~"

Konoemon let's out a "Ho ho ho" at Luka's happy voice. While he was doing so, he failed to notice Konoka looking over at Luka with a smile and a blush.

'Wow… Luka-chan hasn't changed a bit."

As she continued to look over her childhood friend, she found her eyes gazing upon Luka's backside.

Or more specifically… his butt.

'Well, there's one thing that's changed about him~'

Konoka's cheeks turned a darker red as she lets out a quiet tither. However, her eyes widen when she realizes what she was doing and shook her head rapidly.

'No, Konoka! No perverted acts and thoughts allowed! Not without Luka-chan's permission!'

"Anyway," Konoka's attention was now on her grandfather, as she heard him speak to the Springfields. "Negi Springfield, your training is to come here to Japan as a teacher… They've given you quite the task."

Konoka raised an eyebrow at how her grandfather worded what he said.

'Training? Perhaps it's training to be a teacher?'

Like Asuna, Konoka too was puzzled at how a kid can be a teacher at a high school, but she wasn't mad about it like Asuna was.

"But first," the Dean continued. "You must gain some practical experience. Let's make it from today to March."

Negi nods his head in affirmative. He then felt a pat on his shoulder from his older stepbrother.

"Don't you worry one bit, I'm sure my little bro will nail the job just fine! He's got this far, and there's no way in the unknown depths below that he'll give up now!"

While Negi's cheeks did tinge red from embarrassment, he was still happy that Luka would be there for him, supporting him no matter what.

Konoka was just as happy. It warmed her heart to see Luka being such a great stepbrother to the red-haired kid.

"Ho ho ho~, such encouragement you give, Luka-san!"

"Just Luka is fine, Dean-sensei. No need for you to add 'san' to the name."

Konoemon smiled as he stroked his beard.

"As you wish, Luka."

Luka giggled with closed eyes and a grin.

"And by the way, Luka," the Dean continued, Making the blue-haired boy's eyes open to look at him. As he did, Luka saw that Konoemon was smiling with a wink, allowing one of his eyes to open. "I just thought I'd let you know that you have my blessing to wed my granddaughter and make her as happy as you can~"

BONK!

"Oh, Grandpa, you silly goose~" Konoka says cutely after bonking Konoemon on the head with a hammer.

'Hmm. Wonder where she got that hammer from?' Luka wondered in his head as he watched Konoka walk back next to him.

"Though I do have to wonder, Grandpa, isn't it weird for a kid like Negi-san to teach high school students? I mean, no offense to Negi-san, I'm just curious about it."

Luka turns her head towards Konoka.

"From where we learned, we're taught high-level education at quite a young age. In fact, Negi was given middle school work at the very age of four."

What Luka said was a slight lie, but it was necessary so he wouldn't worry about having her get too involved with magic, just as he promised the Dean and Konoka's father.

Konoka seemed to have bought it, as her expression was a surprised, but happy one.

"Wow! That's amazing! Then again, it would explain how you're smart yourself~"

Luka giggles while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Kono-chan, you're too kind~"

The dean smiles at the sight of Luka and Konoka smiling at each other. In his personal opinion, he finds Luka to be the perfect candidate to be her husband, despite the boy's secret that he, Takahata, and even Negi know.

After enjoying the sight of Luka and Konoka getting closer, he sets his stare back to Negi, getting the boy's attention.

"Listen well, Negi-kun. This job will probably be very difficult for you. And if it _is _too hard for you, you will have to return home." the Dean's assumingly closed eyes narrow. "There are _no _second chances. Are you sure you're prepared for such a responsibility?"

Despite feeling a little nervous, Negi swallowed a lump and showed a serious expression to the Dean.

"Yes, I am! I will be sure to do my best, no matter what!"

Hearing that made Luka smile at his younger stepbrother.

'Good job, you brave little man.'

The Dean also smiles at Negi's determination.

"Then it's settled. We shall begin today. Let me introduce you and Luka to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna Minamoto." Konoemon then turns his head towards the door behind Negi. "Shizuna-sensei!"

"Coming!"

Negi heard a voice coming from the door. As he turned around to see who it was, his head suddenly crashed face-first into a woman's cleavage.

Looking upwards, Negi saw Shizuna Minamoto, a beautiful woman with long light blue hair and purple eyes with a pair of glasses in front of them.

"Whoops! Sorry about that," the woman apologized to Negi as she placed a hand on top of his head, which remained in her cleavage.

"If there's anything you boys don't understand, Shizuna-sensei's the woman to go to for answers."

After Konoemon says this, Shizuna winks at Negi with a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you, Negi-sensei." She then looks towards Luka. "And you as well, Luka-kun."

Negi just nodded with beady white eyes, unsure how to properly respond since his head was still in between her breasts, while Luka just hums with a nod.

"Ah! I've been looking for you two."

Everyone's attention was now on the newcomer who passed by the door upon eye-contact, both Negi and Luka smile at who it was.

"Ah! Takamichi!"

"Sate sate sate! Long time no see, Taka!"

The man the Springfields greeted was Takamichi T. Takahata. He has short whitish-gray hair and gray eyes with square rimmed glasses in front of them.

"Ha ha ha, still calling me by that nickname, aren't you, Luka?"

"What can I say? It's quite catchy to me, ya know? Plus, _Taka _is a Japanese word for _Falcon_."

Takamichi chuckled at his statement. Just hearing that from Luka made him like the nickname more.

"Takahata-sensei, what brings you here?" Konoka asks with a tilted head.

Takamichi sees Konoka and gives her a smile.

"Ah, hello Konoka-san. I'm here to tour these two boys around the school and guide them to the classroom they will both be going to; Luka to be a student, and Negi to teach English."

After hearing this, Luka's lips form into a smirk as he sets his beady gold eyes on Negi.

"Sate sate sate~, look's like I'm getting English lessons from my younger step brother~"

Negi and Konoka look at Luka with raised eyebrows.

"He's right you two." The three then turn to the Dean when they heard him speak. "Both of you Springfields are indeed going to be in the same classroom, class 2-A." He then sets his stare on both Luka and Konoka with a smile. "Which also makes you two classmates~"

Konoka gasps in happiness while Luka's eyes slightly widen in surprise. After taking in the information, Konoka traps Luka in a tight bear hug with her hand forcing his head in her cleavage.

"Did you hear that, Luka-chan~? We're gonna be in the same class together! Isn't that great~?!"

"Yup-yup," Luka replies with a smile while looking up at her from her breasts and returning the hug. "In fact, I was hoping you and I would be classmates, and it looks like my wish was granted~"

Konoka gushes at Luka and hugs him tighter after hearing such pleasant words.

'Haaaaaaahhhhhh~, young love,' Konoemon thought, being happy that his granddaughter is cuddling Luka like she is.

Negi, Takamichi, and Shizuna also smile at the two.

"My goodness, you two seem rather close," Shizuna commented.

Luka lifted his head from Konoka's cleavage to look at her.

"Long story short, we're childhood friends reuniting."

"Ah, I see," Shizuna says with a nod.

They then hear the Dean cough into his fist, getting everyone's attention.

"Anyway, with that out of the way, Takamichi, would you and Negi kindly wait for Luka outside? I wish to speak to both him and Konoka in private."

"Of course, sir," Takamichi replies with a nod before looking at Negi. "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course."

With a nod, Negi follows Takamichi outside of the Dean's office so the two can wait for Luka.

Shizuna also took her leave after bowing to Luka. Now leaving just Luka and Konoka alone with her grandfather.

After the door closed behind them, the Dean first addressed to his granddaughter.

"Now then, Konoka, to get this out of the way before I send you to class so I can talk with Luka alone, is it alright if Negi-kun stays in your room for a while?"

Konoka looks surprised at her grandfather's request.

"Y-Yes, that's fine. But what about Luka-chan?"

"Oh, don't you worry Konoka," the Dean assured her with a smile. "I'll do my best to get him to room with you as well~ Just don't expect to do anything any usual lovers would do because of who else you're rooming with."

BONK!

"Oh, we won't do such things~" Konoka assures after hitting his head with a hammer again. "Anyway, will that be all?"

"Yes, of course," Konoemon confirms while rubbing the area where she bonked him on. "Go ahead to your classroom and wait for Luka there."

After nodding to her Grandfather, Konoka turns towards Luka and gives him one more hug. And again, because of his height, his head ended up in between her breasts.

"I'll see you later Luka-chan~"

"Worry not, Kono-chan, we'll try to make the talk quick."

Konoka nods as she releases him from the hug. After walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, Luka and the Dean look at each other in eye-contact.

"Now then, Luka, you do know why you're _really _here as a student of Mahora Academy, yes?"

Luka nods, his look now serious instead of cheery.

"Of course, sir. It's not only to look after my little stepbrother but to also protect Kono-chan and the students from any potential harm that may arrive here, while also training to get stronger."

Konoemon nods his head in affirmative.

"Indeed. And also, when the time calls for it, you will be accompanying Setsuna Sakurazaki and Mana Tatsumiya on nightly patrols to hunt for any threats that may attempt to attack this school."

Luka tilts his head.

"Mana? I know who Setsuna is, as Kono-chan and I call her Secchan, but who's Mana?"

Knowing that he'd ask, Konoemon pulls out what appears to be a black book and opens it. Once he got to the pages he's looking for, he presented them to Luka.

"What I present to you is the role of the class you will be attending; that class being class 2-A." The Dean makes a gesture for Luka to take the book from his hands, to which the blue-haired boy kindly accepts. "Be sure to look through it thoroughly, as you'll want to remember all of the names of your classmates."

As he looked through the role, Luka was able to find his own photo in there, confirming that he's a student of class 2-A. He then hovered his eyes to see Konoka's image, and the image of another childhood friend of his: Setsuna Sakurazaki.

In her picture, Setsuna is shown to be a cute girl with dark-brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail.

'Sate sate sate, looks like she's my classmate too. Wonder how she'll react when she sees me again?'

Putting that question in the back-burner, he continued to scan the book until he saw three familiar girls in there: Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, and Asuna Kagurazaka.

'Them too? Well find me in the alps, it looks like we'll meet again sooner than I thought.' He then narrowed his eyes into beady ones on Asuna's picture. 'As for her… I better make sure she doesn't make Negi's life a living hell.'

He continued to scan the pages to see the rest of following girls in the random order his eyes maneuvered at:

A girl with bright red eyes and long white hair named Sayo Aisaka,

a brown-eyed girl with blackish-brown hair with a side ponytail named Yuna Akashi,

a redhead girl with a long spiky ponytail and brown eyes named Kazumi Asakura,

a girl with red eyes and short light-blue hair named Ako Izumi,

a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes named Akira Okouchi,

a girl with long pink hair and dark-yellow eyes named Misa Kakizaki,

a girl with short ash hair and brown eyes named Misora Kasuga,

a weird robotic looking girl with long green hair and blue eyes named Chachamaru Karakuri,

a girl with short dark-violet hair and gray eyes named Madoka Kugimiya,

a Chinese girl with green eyes and blonde hair tied in short twin-tails named Ku Fei,

a long girl with dark-green hair and red eyes and matching colored square glasses named Haruna Saotome,

a girl with green eyes and pink hair tied in twin-tails named Makie Sasaki,

a girl with hazel brown eyes and pale red hair tied in both twin-tails and two rear pigtails named Sakurako Shiina,

a girl with brown eyes and black hair tied in twin buns and twin tails named Chao Lingshen,

a girl with light brown eyes and matching colored long hair tied in a long ponytail named Kaede Nagase,

a gentle-looking girl with long brownish-red hair, brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye named Chizuru Naba,

two twin girls with pink hair; one with bright pink eyes named Fuka Narutaki, and one with blue eyes named Fumika Narutaki,

a girl with circle lens glasses, green eyes, and black hair tied in long twin-tails named Satomi Hakase,

a bored-looking girl with brown eyes and long orange hair tied in a ponytail named Chisame Hasegawa,

another bored-looking girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes named Evangeline A.K. McDowell, a name that Luka for some odd reason found familiar,

a girl with short pink hair and green eyes named Natsumi Murakami,

another blonde girl with green eyes named Ayaka Yukihiro,

a girl with brown eyes and black hair tied in twin-tails named Satsuki Yotsuba,

and finally, a deadpanned girl with tan skin, hazel eyes and short white hair named Zazie Rainyday. On her face, she has facial tattoos, one is a red vertical line that passes through her right eye, and the other is a blue water droplet at the bottom of her left eye.

'Huh… This girl looks familiar… yet I can't seem to remember her… how odd…'

Luka tried to scratch the surface on why he seems to recognize this girl, but he couldn't seem to figure it out. So he decided to put it in the back burner so he can find where Mana Tatsumiya is. After two seconds of searching, he found her.

Upon seeing her picture, he saw that Mana is another tan girl, but with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Alright, I'll know if it's her when you give me a call for a mission," Luka says to the Dean as he studies Mana's picture. 'I wonder if she does magic too?'

After nodding his head, he looks back up at the Dean.

"Shall I lend this role to Negi so he can see?"

Konoemon shook his head.

"No need for that, Luka. Takamichi gave him a copy of the book so both of you can remember your classmates during your own times."

Luka nods again as he closes his book and stores it in his bag, his eyes still on the Dean.

"If that will be all, I'll go ahead to my class with my little stepbrother."

"Of course," The Dean says with a smile. "Oh, and one more thing. Take good care of Konoka."

Luka gives Konoemon a toothy smile as his cheery side returned.

"I was way ahead of you there, sir. And don't you worry one bit, I'll be sure to make her as happy as she can be~!" His eyes then turn beady gold. "And when she's ready for it, I'll make her happy in ways true lovers would do it~"

Konoemon lets out a happy laugh at the boy's declaration.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Luka. I know you'll make a perfect husband for my granddaughter~"

Luka bows to the Dean with a "Take care~" before walking his way towards the door, where Negi and Takamichi were waiting outside for him so they can go to class 2-A.

After Luka left the room, Konoemon watched the door, his smile not fading.

"That Luka sure is something. To think that someone like him can be the most gentle person to ever talk to, despite what he _really _is." The Dean then looks down at his desk, recalling memories of the previous times he and Luka interacted. "And if he does marry Konoka, I'll bet he'll make a great father too~ Who knows~?"

* * *

In the classroom of 2-A, some of the students were sitting and chatting with each other, while others were doing their own thing. The blonde girl, Ayaka, was writing on the chalkboard, most likely to welcome the teacher and transfer student, Chao Lingshen and Satsuki Yotsuba were passing out snacks to the other girls while waiting on the teacher and student, and Chisame Hasegawa was on her laptop, currently editing her website on her internet persona: Chiu, while making sure no one else looks at her screen.

As they were waiting, the pink-haired twins were talking about some kind of prank, with Kaede standing next to them and listening to said plan.

"Um… Fuka, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is!" Fuka answers to her blue-eyed twin. "Trust me, it'll be awesome!"

As Fuka was continuing her plan to prank whoever was going to teach her class, Nodoka took notice of what Ayaka wrote on the board and saw the words _Transfer student _on it. After allowing the words to sink in, she widens her eyes when she remembered something.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Why yes, I indeed am the first male student to attend the now co-ed Mahora Academy."_

* * *

Nodoka quietly gasps when those gentle, childlike sounding words echoed in her mind.

'Could it be… That the transfer student is..?'

Nodoka's cheeks began to turn red when she made a guess on who the transfer student is.

"Something on your mind, Nodoka?"

Nodoka almost jumped out of her seat when she heard a voice talk to her. She snapped her head to her right and saw that it was her friend Yue, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh! Well… You see, I was thinking about the transfer student who's going to be in our class today, as the chalkboard says." She points a finger towards said board. "And I was just wondering who it might be, that's all."

Yue took notice of her friend's blush and put two and two together.

"I'm going to assume that it's that Luka guy who's gonna attend our class?"

Nodoka gasps at her friend, her blush turning a darker shade of red.

"Wh-Wh-What makes you think that?!"

"Well, he did tell us that he's the first male student in Mahora Academy. Therefore, he's a transfer student."

Yue then narrows her eyes at Nodoka, making the latter a little more nervous.

"You seem to be flustered at the very mention of Luka." Nodoka's face starts glowing the shade of a tomato as Yue's suspicious eyes scan her. "I don't mean to pry, but do you by any chance like this new guy?"

"L-L-L-L-Like him?!"

Steam shot out of Nodoka's ears as her eyes turned white with small black pupils.

"Hey, I'm not going to judge you."

"E-Even so, it's such a sudden question!" Nodoka stammers with her hands up. "I mean, we've just met the boy!"

Yue places a hand on her friend's shoulder, calming her down.

"Breathe, Nodoka. Breathe."

Nodoka does as Yue asks and starts taking slow breathes.

After she calmed down, Nodoka looks down at her desk, thinking about that boy again; Luka Springfield.

She remembered how kind and friendly he was to her and Yue, how he was willing to help them with their book problem so they wouldn't be late.

As she replayed those events, she started to like him a little more.

She would even say that she found him cute, given his appearance. Even the sound of his near childlike voice was fascinating to her, and despite him having such voice, he was a mature young boy.

And in her opinion, that maturity was what she liked most about Luka, even though she only met him once after saving her from falling.

Taking one more breath, Nodoka looks back to Yue and allows a small smile to form from her lips.

"Well… I would like to see him again…"

"Oh? See who again, Honya-chan~?"

Nodoka and Yue turn their heads towards a new voice and see a grinning green-haired girl and a perverted look in her red eyes.

"H-H-Haruna-san!" Nodoka says to the newcomer.

'Oh good,' Yue says in her thoughts with a deadpan, knowing how Haruna can be when it comes to men and romance.

"Well, who is it, Honya-chan~?" Haruna pried. "Who is that dream guy you're thinking about?"

"Paru," Yue calls her by her nickname, seeing that Nodoka's face was turning redder. "Don't pressure her on the subject."

"But Yue-chi, I'm curious about what he looks like! Is he cute? Handsome? Or maybe all of the above?"

Yue bonks Haruna on the head with a book.

"That's enough, Paru. Leave her alone."

Haruna pouts at Yue while taking her seat next to her. She then got out her pencil and sketchbook and began to draw.

Yue knew that Haruna was popular in the school for her magical girl manga, but when it comes to men, she can get a little wild with her tastes.

'Good thing those drawings of certain types of men are kept private.' Yue says in her thoughts. 'I can't imagine how she'll pull off a manga about some cute boy without it being too ecchi.'

"Really? That's how you two met and became friends?"

"Yup. And I've adored the cutie ever since."

The trio of girls turn their heads right when they heard a conversation between two people go on as they entered the classroom, revealing Asuna and Konoka.

"Well, hello there!" Asuna says to the three as soon as she noticed them.

Haruna and Yue got up from their seats to greet the two back.

"Asuna! You're in class 2-A too?"

Asuna nods at Haruna.

"Yup! Looks like we're in the same class again! Awesome!"

"You two as well?" Konoka asks Nodoka and Yue.

"Yup," Yue answers. "The entire Library Exploration club is here and accounted for."

Nodoka gets up from her seat and bows to Asuna and Nodoka.

"P-Please treat me well."

Konoka and Asuna nod at Nodoka, their smiles not leaving their faces.

"Oh, it's you."

Asuna's smile dropped, followed by her eyebrow twitching when she heard a familiar voice to her right and turned her head to that direction, her scowl growing as she saw that it was Ayaka Yukihiro who was speaking to her.

"Tch! You again?!" Asuna growls.

"I must say, I didn't think that I would be in the same class as an ape like you again, Asuna," Ayaka says with a higher-up-like attitude. "It truly makes me worry about my future prospects."

"Oi! That's my line, Goldilocks!"

Ayaka rolls her eyes at Asuna.

"Honestly, I'm positively sick of you constantly hanging about me!"

"Likewise, blonde!" Asuna marches towards Ayaka with her hands balled into fists. "I swear, you've been pestering me like this since Elementary school! Why don't you just move your skanky ass to a different class already?!"

The two second-year girls but heads with each other while growling at one another.

"Hey! It's not as if I'm choosing which classes I'm in, you heterochromatic hothead!"

Asuna and Ayaka continue to press their heads against each other while locking glares, earning a giggle from Konoka.

"They have unsavory ties, those two."

* * *

Meanwhile, After they got through the tour of the school, Negi was looking over his copy of the class roll as he made his way to class 2-A, with Takamichi and Luka accompanying him.

"Make sure you try and remember everyone's name and face as quickly as you can, you two," Takamichi says to the Springfields. While Luka was doing okay, Negi just looked on at the roll with a nervous expression on his face.

'So many girls… And one of them happens to be that orange-haired girl from last time…' Negi could feel his heart pounding as he continued to think about how he'll be able to pull this off without screwing up.

_Pat._

"Huh?"

Negi snaps out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Looking in that direction, his eyes widen when he saw that the hand belonged to his stepbrother, who was smiling at him.

"You got this, bud," Luka assures him as he squeezes Negi's shoulder. "Just remember that I'll be there for ya when you need me. I may be your student, but I'm still your older stepbrother, ya know?"

Negi stares at Luka's eyes for a while as he lets his words sink in. He then took a deep breath and smiled back at him with a nod. He came this far to become a great mage like his father, Nagi Springfield, and there was no way he can stop now. And he has his older stepbrother to help him along the way, just like how he did when Negi was much younger.

"Thanks, Luka," Negi says to Luka. "I appreciate it."

Luka nods with a toothy grin.

"What else are brothers for? Even if we're not related by blood, you're still the little brother I cherish."

Negi nods his head in agreement.

"Here it is boys. Class 2-A."

Negi and Luka look towards where Takamichi was pointing and saw that they were approaching the door that leads to class 2-A.

"Welp, here we go, Negi," Luka announces to him.

"Y-Yeah. Here we go."

swallowing a lump, Negi adopts a serious expression and approaches the door first before Luka and Takamichi.

"Oi oi oi! Slow down there, little bro!"

* * *

All of the girls in class 2-A are currently in their seats, waiting for their teacher and the new transfer student to arrive.

While they were waiting, some of the girls were wondering who the transfer student was, with most guessing that it was the first male student, while most were wondering who was going to teach their class, as some of the girls heard a rumor that Takamichi Takahata was not going to teach 2-A this year.

The latter question, and the rumor that followed it, was what got Asuna scared the most, as she wanted Takahata to teach her class so badly. Even Konoka, who sat next to her, could tell that that was what her friend was thinking about right now.

But seeing Asuna in this state wasn't stopping Konoka from being excited about today. She couldn't help but feel giddy for when Luka arrives and introduces himself to the class. She's also curious to see how his younger stepbrother, Negi, will do as a teacher, seeing that he was a kid.

As for Evangeline, who sat all the way in the back of the class with Chachamaru sitting next to her, she looked towards the door as she felt a familiar dark energy nearby; the same energy she felt before coming to class.

'This faint demonic energy is getting closer and closer…' She thinks to herself as she flipped a page of her book. 'Looks like this Demon is going to be my classmate.'

"Girls! The teacher's coming!" Fuka announces as she saw the door begin to slide open.

"Asuna, it's time," Konoka says to Asuna, who responded by clasping her hands tighter and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Please be Takahata-sensei! Please be Takahata-sensei!"

Konoka giggles at how desperate her friend was getting. She knew that Takamichi won't teach their class today, she just didn't want to tell her. If she did, who knows how much hell the girl with bells will cause in the class.

With their heads forward, but their eyes looking to the right, the girls watched on to see that the door was halfway opened. Asuna opens one eye and aims it towards the door as it continued to open.

When the door finally opened all the way, the girls, excluding Konoka, were surprised to see that a small boy with red hair and brown eyes that was walking in the room.

As he entered the room, Negi looked up as he noticed something falling towards his head and slightly widens his eyes at it.

'Oh no! It's the famous blackboard eraser trap! To think that they'd do these kinds of pranks in Japan too!'

Negi focuses his stare on the eraser while keeping his head forward, making the eraser stop just inches near his head with the help of a gravity type magic.

Nobody noticed Negi using his magic, as they were all trying their best to act natural while the prank was in progress. However, Asuna saw it, and it made her open both of her eyes to check and see if this is really happening.

WHACK!

But just as Asuna was about to double-check and see if her mind was playing with her, Luka suddenly appeared behind Negi and swatted the eraser away from him with a reverse karate chop, shooting the object upwards near the ceiling away from the Springfields.

This caused all of the girls to gasp and look towards the boy's direction, and what they saw surprised them all, with the exception of Konoka and Asuna, as they knew Luka would be here, and Yue, who was nodding to herself while keeping her stare on the blue-haired boy while thinking: 'Right on the money.'

Who the girls saw was a young, childlike blue-haired boy and a red-haired kid who looks just like the former, minus the hair and eye color.

'Twins…' Ayaka thought while blushing at the mere sight of the two Springfields.

Yue raised a brow when she saw how similar the two boys look, leaving her to puzzle on why that is.

After swatting the eraser away, the girls saw Luka look downwards towards where the rope was tied to get whoever was teaching them to trip over it and gave it a hard kick.

As he kicked the rope, The girls watch on in shock, with Fuka, Fumika, and Kaede the most shocked, to see that Luka has successfully got the rope off of where the pink-haired twins tied the two ends, making the twins, Kaede, and some of the other students who are fighters themselves wonder how strong Luka was.

After shifting his eyes left and right with a stern expression, Luka rushed forward and scooped up the bucket that was in front of the rope in his right hand and did a 180-degree turn, facing Negi. He then used the bucket to block the four suction arrows that were also set up by the twins.

This surprised the pink-haired twins and Kaede even further. Luka shouldn't have seen the arrows coming as they were hidden out of sight for when their teacher enters the room, but somehow, he found out. How he did was something that the three girls were currently wondering in their minds.

The rest of the girls were left speechless at Luka's actions. The boy was able to figure out the prank Fuka and Fumika tried to pull off without even double-checking the room. Even Asuna was impressed with how he disarmed the traps, but there was one thing she found off about it.

'Hold on…' Asuna thought. 'There's no way a midget with that kind of body can kick off a rope this tight…' She then realized something. 'Wait! Someone tied a rope in front of the entrance?!' Asuna growls quietly. 'If Takahata-sensei's teaching, I'm gonna find out who's responsible for setting this trap up!'

However, there were five girls that didn't quite have the same reaction as the majority.

While Mana Tatsumiya watched the boy with an unreadable but observing expression, Setsuna Kagurazaka, who sat next to Mana, looked at the boy with a surprised expression.

'No way… Luka-chan's here too? But why?'

Like Mana and Setsuna, Zazie Rainyday too watched Luka. But while her face appeared emotionless, her eyes told a different story on her reaction to him being here.

'So, he's finally back…'

As for Evangeline, she just rose a brow at Luka, while Chachamaru looked on with a neutral expression.

'That's him?' Evangeline thought as her eyes scanned Luka. 'That's the Demon I was sensing? And…' Her eyes shift right as she noticed someone else. Upon seeing the other person, her eyes widen when she saw someone who looked just like Luka, but with red hair, a shade of red that she knew too well. 'That's… The son of Thousand Master. And he's with the blue-haired Demon, whose hairstyle is like the other kid's? Why is he being accompanied by that Demon? Just what in the hell is going on here?!'

Chachamaru saw her master's shocked expression but didn't question it at the moment, as she too wanted to take a look at the two newcomers.

The girls watch Luka put the bucket down next to his right leg.

"Sate sate sate," he says as he dusted his hands. "I was expecting this class to be more mature than the previous years." Luka breathes a sigh as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I guess I stand corrected."

The girls, minus Konoka, Asuna, Nodoka, and Yue, were surprised when they heard Luka's voice, noting how childlike, yet mature he sounded, like he was on the verge of hitting puberty.

Most of the girls found his voice cute, as they assumed that he too was a kid like Negi, while Konoka, Asuna, Nodoka, and Yue heard his voice beforehand. Setsuna however, was a little confused about why his voice sounds like it does, as she knows that he's the same age as herself and everyone else.

Luka then walks towards Negi and looks at him.

"Geez, Negi. I've told you to wait up, and you almost get yourself hurt in these traps."

Negi blushes in embarrassment as Luka lectured him.

"S-S-Sorry, Luka. I guess I've got a little pumped up."

"Even so, you've got to be more careful. This is your first day after all." Luka's eyes then turn beady gold as his lips turn into a teasing smirk. "And I sure as heck don't want any more boo-boos inflicted on your body~"

Negi's face turns a darker shade of red as he mutters "V-Very funny."

"Um… excuse me?"

The two Springfields turn their heads towards the source of the voice to see Fuka approaching them with a guilty expression and red cheeks of embarrassment, with some of the other girls approaching them as well.

"Um… Sorry about what just happened," Fuka apologized to Luka. "We thought you were our teacher."

Luka blinked twice at the pink-haired girl.

"Well, you're right about one thing, I ain't teaching this class."

The girls, minus Yue, Nodoka, Asuna, Konoka, and to some extent, Setsuna, all wore confused expressions to the blue-haired boy's statement. They then noticed the colors of his suit, making some realize what he's talking about.

But before anyone could say anything about what Luka was wearing, Everyone's attention was now onto Takamichi, who walked in the class to introduce the two Springfields to the girls.

"My my," Takamichi says with a sigh as he notices the kicked off rope, bucket, and suction arrows. "What a rude welcoming. I hope you boys weren't hurt."

The two Springfields shook their heads at their friend, assuring him that there were no injuries.

"Takahata-sensei!"

Luka, Negi, and Takamichi turn towards Asuna, who looked as happy as the Springfields never saw.

"Alright!" Asuna cheers. "Does this mean you're gonna be teaching us?"

"No," Takamichi answers before pointing a finger at Negi. "Your teacher's right over there."

While most of the girls, with the exception of Konoka, were shocked to hear this, none of them were as impacted hardly as Asuna, who slowly turned her head towards the boy with beady white eyes of disbelief.

"I know girls, I know, it's quite the shocking news. But this young boy here is indeed your new teacher." He then turns his head to Negi and gives him a gentle smile. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, Negi Springfield."

The word _Springfield_ made Nodoka and Yue's eyes widen, as that was the exact same surname that belonged to Luka.

'So, they _are_ brothers.' Yue says in her thoughts as she looked at the two.

With a nervous gulp, Negi gets in front of the teacher's desk and looks forward towards the girls. Some of the girls watched on with their confused expressions still intact, while a few of them watched on with smiles and stares that say that they find the boys cute.

Some of those stares were on Negi, and some were on Luka, who ignored them and watched Negi to make sure he doesn't get too scared.

After coughing into his hand, Negi began to introduce himself to the class.

"Hello. My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I will be teaching mag-er… English in this classroom. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

As he finished with a bow, the girls, barring Konoka, watch on with unreadable expressions, with Asuna still standing there like a statue, her shocked expression not changing. But there were some girls who were impressed with his Japanese, and how polite the young boy was for his age.

With the introduction out of the way, Takamichi smiles at Negi and then set his attention back to the girls.

"Now then, girls, as some of you may know, Mahora Academy is having its first male student joining today." He turns his head towards a smiling Luka and points his hand towards him. "And you girls are looking right at him, as he is also going to be your classmate. Go ahead and introduce yourself next, Luka Springfield."

Now it was Evangeline and Mana's turn to widen their eyes at the _Springfield _name. While a select few girls were surprised to learn that the two boys were brothers, the former two girls were shocked to learn that the boy, who they know is a Demon, is carrying the Springfield name, making Evangeline's head filled with more questions than ever.

After coughing into his hand, Luka faced the girls and flashed them the widest smile he could.

"Hello everyone! My name's Luka Springfield, but since I'm not into being addressed formally, y'all can call me by my first name: Luka."

The girls, minus Konoka, Zazie, Chachamaru, and to some extent, Setsuna and Yue, were taken aback at how happy-go-lucky the blue-haired boy was sounding as he was introducing himself.

"As Takahata-sensei has told y'all, I'm not only the first male student in the now co-ed Mahora Academy, but I'll also be your classmate in this very classroom~!" Luka folds his arms behind his head. "I like a lot of things! I like kittens, puppies, cosplay, 70s music like _Queen_ and _Electric Light Orchestra_, dancing, anime, manga, and some classic movies and video games."

Luka's expression turns serious as he then points a thumb towards Negi. "One more thing, mess with my little stepbrother over here, I mess with you. Fair game." His look reverts back to cheery. "But other than that, I hope we can all become pals~!"

After Luka bowed to the girls, there were some mixed reactions from them. Asuna was still in frozen shock of the fact that Negi was her teacher and not Takamichi, Konoka quietly applauded his intro while blushing at how cute his voice was when it was high pitched at his outro, Setsuna blushed as well, secretly liking how his voice can pitch up a little when he gets very excited, as to her, and everyone else who liked the pitch, and Zazie Rainyday nodded to herself while staring at Luka with a small unnoticeable smile.

Nodoka too blushed at how high his voice was pitched at the end of his introduction, with Yue noticing it and keeping quiet on it, and Mana was… interested, to say the least, as she was surprised that a Demon is acting like he is.

Evangeline kept her stare on Luka, as she too was surprised with how happy and friendly the Demon boy was. In fact, she became interested in Luka, as she found his personality and foreign demonic energy more intriguing by the second, and that he also carries the Springfield surname.

As for the rest of the girls…

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SO ADORABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!]

The girls, minus Asuna (since she's still in shock), Konoka, Chisame, Mana, Zazie, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Yue, Nodoka, and Setsuna, began to swarm around the two Springfields. Half of the horde went over to Negi, while the other half went over to Luka.

"How old are you?!" Sakurako asks Negi while hugging his left side, with Misora on his right petting his head.

"Um… I'm… I'm ten…" Negi answers shyly before being bombarded with more questions.

While Negi was receiving such positive attention, Luka looked towards him while his head was being hugged and petted by Chizuru, with Haruna, Misa, and Makie giving him a group hug from behind him. But, unlike Negi, Luka was not feeling the least bit shy of the attention he was getting, and his expression looked as if nothing was happening to him.

"Sate sate sate, it seems that they've warmed up to us in a blink of an eye, even towards my little stepbro."

Luka then felt his right hand get clasped onto by a pair of soft hands. He looked towards who was holding them and saw a smiling Kazumi.

"Hello, Luka-kun. My name is Kazumi Asakura, class reporter, and future journalist." She then winked at Luka. "But please, call me Kazumi-chan~"

Luka blinks at Kazumi a couple of times before kindly smiling at her, making Kazumi, and the girls who were crowding him, blush a darker shade of red.

"Pleased to meet ya, Kazu-chan~ Oh, is it alright if I shorten your name like that? I kinda have a habit of doing that; shortening people's names if they sound a little long and whatnot."

"That's perfectly fine!" Kazumi answers immediately before taking out a pen and notepad out of nowhere on her left side.

'Where did she get those from?' Luka questions in his head with a beady-eyed deadpan.

"Now then, since you're the transfer student, I've got some questions I'd like for you to answer. Is that okay?"

"Shoot," Luka answers with a nod, giving Kazumi the green light to start writing on her notepad.

"Okay, because of your height, I'll start with this and get it out of the way: exactly how old are you?"

"Seventeen. About the same age as the rest of you girls."

Luka then showed the girls who were near him his ID card, surprising them when it proved that he was indeed the same age as them.

"I… I see…" Kazumi says before mentally cheering. 'Yes! I won't be called a pedophile when I get to spend more time with him in the future! He's just so cute, with those golden eyes, and that cute blue hair~!'

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Kazumi took note of his answer and moved on to the next questions she wants to ask him.

"Right, next question: where did you and your younger brother come from?"

"We came from the mountains in Wales, Western England."

Kazumi and some of the girls giggled after he put on a western accent when saying the last two words of where he was from.

"Okay, next question: during your introduction, you called Negi-sensei your 'stepbrother' when you two look like twins, minus your hair and eye color. Why is that?"

"Our similarities, despite not being related by blood, mostly comes from the hairstyle." Luka points a finger towards his head after gently getting it free from one of the girls. "as for the facial structure, I guess you can call it a coincidence that Negi and I look very alike."

"Oh my~! He's a college graduate~!"

Luka and Kazumi look towards where Negi was when they heard Sakurako squeal that. The two saw that the girls were crowding and cuddling him like how the crowd near Luka were.

"He has a bachelor's degree?" Kazumi asks Luka.

"Yup-yup. He may be a kid, by my little bro is quite the smart cookie, and I'm proud of him for it~"

Kazumi looked on at Luka, amazed by how he expressed his happiness for his little step brother's smarts.

Konoka watched on to see Luka getting so much love from the girls crowding him. While she is happy that they're getting along with him, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous because of how they're petting and holding onto him.

Chisame stared on at the two Springfields, who were still being hugged and cooed at by their own group of girls.

"Is… Is this for real..?"

"Yup, it's for real, Chisame," Takamichi answers her, followed by Luka looking at her too.

"Sate sate sate, you seem distraught, Chisame-san."

Chisame looks towards Luka when she heard him talk to her, and looks away with a scowl.

"Tch! I just can't see a kid being a high school teacher a possibility! And as for you… Are you sure you're of legal age to be a student here?!"

Luka shows her his ID card while having a beady-eyed deadpan. Chisame scanned the card with her eyes for a few more seconds before her jaw dropped at the information.

'No way… he's really a…'

"You okay, Chisame-san?" Luka asks her, snapping her out of her shock. "You act as if it's your first time seeing a small teenager like myself." His eyes turn beady again while pointing a thumb towards the girls crowding him. "Or in these girls' cases, a legal Shota."

Chisame continued to stutter at him.

"I… I've heard of midgets, but this… this is just…"

Luka giggles at Chisame when she was having a hard time coming up with words for how someone so childlike can be a seventeen-year-old boy.

"Well, truth is stranger than fiction," his eyes turn beady again as his smile curves into a slight u-shape. "Chiu-chan~"

Chisame freezes in place with contracted irises and pupils when she heard him whisper her web idol name, where no one could hear but Luka and Chisame.

"H-H-H-How… How did you…"

"Photoshop your body as much as you want, but your face is pretty darn recognizable without the glasses."

At his explanation, Chisame remains in place, shuddering at how he was able to discover her secret double life so easily.

'Oh no… What does he plan on doing now..? Is he going to spill my secret to everyone?'

Before she could think of any other possibilities, Chisame stops her thoughts when she sees Luka places his index finger in front of his lips, making a "Shush" motion.

"No worries, your secret is safe, Chisame-san."

Chisame slightly gasps at Luka's words, surprised that he would say something like that straight away. However, she was waiting for a "But" statement to start.

"But, there are some recommendations I want to give you to make your Chiu character better."

Chisame called on him to say a "But" statement, but she didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Re… Recommendations?"

Luka hums with a nod before continuing, making sure that he was quiet enough so only Chisame can hear.

"For starters, you should use your natural body a lot more often instead of Photoshopping yourself and/or stuffing your bra." Chisame's eyes widen at him as she listened. "It shouldn't matter how big your breasts are, or how big and round your butt is. If you ask me, I think you're beautiful as you are."

Chisame takes a step back from Luka as she took in what he said. She even started blushing when she saw how he was smiling at her. It wasn't a smile of some blackmailer or a pervert, or anything negative, but rather, it was a smile that said that she could do it.

Before Chisame could respond to him, she saw Konoka grab Luka and pull him away from the girls.

"Alright, girls, that's enough! Are you all trying to crush him?!"

The girls who were crowding Luka look to where the young boy has been snatched to see Konoka pouting at them with furrowed eyebrows and a glare. Upon further inspection, they saw that Konoka had his head stuck in between her breasts as she was hugging onto him.

The girls had mixed reactions on how Konoka was holding him. Some, including Chisame, were curious about why she was holding him like she is, while a select few were staring at Konoka in jealousy.

Yue also looked on with a curious expression, as after Konoka glared at the girls who crowded him, she looked down at Luka while smiling with red cheeks, giving the blue-haired Springfield the amount of affection a significant other would.

She then turned her head towards Nodoka when she heard her gasp at the scene of Konoka hugging Luka's head into her boobs, and when she looked at her, she saw that she had a conflicted look on her face, despite her bangs hiding her eyes.

Luka pokes his head out of Konoka's breasts to look up at her.

"You know they're staring, right, Kono-chan? Especially where you've got my head in?"

Konoka giggles at her best friend and pets his head while shoving it deeper into her breasts.

"Let them look, Luka-chan~ It'll tell them that _I'm _your girl around here."

"Even if you're gonna share me with Secchan?" Luka asks her. "You've been talking about that nonstop when we were younger, even when at her presence."

"Ufufufufu~ I just want the three of us to be happy, as both you and Secchan are important to me." She then gave Luka a wink while stroking his cheek as she whispered: "Plus, I might allow some of the other girls to have you too, but they'll have to earn it."

Luka tilted his head at Konoka. He knew that she wanted to make Setsuna happy, as she too was someone she deeply cared for, but he had to wonder, was it really okay with her to share him with Setsuna as if she was his second wife? And sharing him with the other girls? He was quite confused when she said that about them as well.

Yue saw and listened to how Luka and Konoka talked with one another, especially how comfortable Konoka was when she intentionally had his head in her cleavage. Yue could tell that she's allowing this because of her hand on the back of Luka's head. After taking one more look at Nodoka, who was still conflicted on how Konoka was hugging him, Yue looked back at Konoka and narrowed her eyes.

'Looks like Nodoka's got herself a rival.'

As Yue looked between Luka and Konoka, the girls that crowded Negi and Luka went to Takamichi after getting his head out of Konoka's cleavage and started asking question after question about the two Springfields.

"Takahata-sensei, is this cute little boy really going to be our teacher?!" Sakurako asks him while continuing to hug onto Negi, who was still blushing in embarrassment, but also mentally thankful that the girls were so welcoming to him and his older stepbrother.

"Simply adorable~," Chizuru cooed while poking Luka's cheek. "Can we really have him, sensei?"

Takamichi chuckled while shaking his head.

"Now now, girls, these two are your teacher and classmate, not pets. So don't go eating them." The girls giggled at what Takamichi said, making him sigh before continuing. "And while Negi has all the credentials, he's still younger than you girls, so treat him well okay." He then looks towards Luka and smirks. "Same goes to your new classmate. He may look like a kid, but appearances can be deceiving."

While all of the girls responded with [Yes sir!], Luka stares at Takamichi with a beady-eyed deadpan. The latter of whom noticed the stare and chuckled.

"I see what you did there. Very funny, Taka."

Suddenly, everyone got quiet when Asuna suddenly grabbed Negi by the collar, giving him a glare that says that she's suspicious of him.

"Alright, brat, just what did you do with that blackboard eraser?! You did something weird, didn't you?!"

"E-Eh?! Wha-What do you m-m-mean?"

Negi stared at her with a surprised expression, while Luka furrowed his eyebrows at Asuna.

'Was I too late on swatting the eraser away from him?'

Asuna wasn't having Negi's answer, so she brought him closer and aimed a fist at him, making some of the girls worry for the boy.

"Come on! I want a _clear _explanation, punk!"

_pff!_

"Huh?"

Asuna felt a hand grab onto the arm that was carrying Negi. Upon turning her head towards the source of the hand, she saw Luka staring at her with a stern expression while aiming a palm for her elbow.

Because of how fast his palm was approaching, as if he was going to hit her elbow, it made Asuna flinch, forcing her to let go of Negi, with Konoka catching him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Asuna watched where Luka's palm was when he stopped his strike, and she was bewildered to see that it was just mere inches from her elbow.

"Ya know, if I hadn't gone full force with that palm strike, I would've broken your arm."

Asuna's irises constrict as she locks her stare onto Luka, who kept his serious stare intact despite how menacing the orange-haired girl was being.

"What's with the glare?" Luka asks Asuna. "I've just explained in my introduction that if anyone messes with my little stepbrother, I mess with them. Fair game."

The girls watched on at Luka and Asuna Staring at one another. Some of them were whispering to each other on how intense this got, while some whispered about how protective Luka is over Negi.

Negi watched the two, worried that a fight may break out between Luka and Asuna.

Asuna's eyes twitch at Luka. Her rage kept growing and growing by the second.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that, you little sh-"

"Alright! That's enough!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a stern Ayaka addressing the students with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Everyone return to your seats," Ayaka instructs the students. "You're making trouble for the new sensei and the transfer student." She then glares at Asuna. "And you, how about you stop antagonizing those two when they've done nothing wrong so far? Although, that pose is very suitable for a violent ape such as yourself."

Asuna shoots a glare of her own at Ayaka as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"What did you just say?"

Ayaka ignored Asuna and sets her eyes onto Negi and Luka. She then offered the boys a gentle smile while her cheeks turned dark pink.

"Negi-sensei, I've heard that you're a genius who've graduated from Oxford. Teaching has nothing to do with age, so please, go ahead and continue with homeroom."

"Oh, um… thank you." Negi replies with beady white eyes.

'She's the most accepting of Negi of all the girls in here.' Luka thought as he looked at Ayaka with beady gold eyes and raised brows of curiosity.

Ayaka then sets her attention on Luka.

"And Luka-kun, if you have any questions about the class or the academy, please, feel free to ask me. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro, and I'm the Iincho of class 2-A."

Luka blinked three times at Ayaka and looked her up and down in an observing way.

'Given how she acted towards Negi, I think she's starting to like him a little too much. But other than that, she's pretty friendly.'

Luka then nods at Ayaka.

"Pleasure to meet you, Iincho. I'll be sure to let you know if any questions pop up in my mind."

Ayaka nods at Luka with a giggle, making Asuna's glare on Ayaka tighten.

"What's up with the 'nice girl' act, Iincho?"

"Ara, it's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl on the outside, as I am such on the inside as well~"

Asuna smirks at Ayaka with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that right, you Shotacon?"

Ayaka gasps at Asuna while blushing and then points an angry finger at her.

"Wh-Wh-What?! How dare you make such accusations?! Besides, _you _have a fetish for older men, Asuna!" Asuna looked twice as offended as soon as Ayaka said that, making the blonde girl grin. "In fact, I know full well that you find Takahata-sensei to be se-"

With a growl, Asuna lunged at Ayaka and began to brawl with her.

"Bitch! I dare you to finish that sentence!"

As soon as the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other, most of the girls started cheering them on and were placing bets on who would win. Some were betting that Asuna will come out on top, while some believe that Ayaka will be the victor.

Luka watches the whole scene and sighs at the two girls fighting each other.

"Sate sate sate, have those two always been like this?"

He then looks at his younger stepbrother and saw that the red-haired Springfield was watching Asuna and Ayaka with a conflicted gaze.

"Oh no… Please, stop fighting… Please…"

His pleas to the two girls went unheard, as his voice was too quiet because of how scared he got.

Luka places a hand on Negi's shoulder and gives him a nod that told him that he'll handle it. After getting a nod back from Negi, Luka began to walk his way towards the girls to break up the fight.

But as soon as he got close to them, he saw that Takamichi beat him to the punch, making the rest of the girls go silent as they too saw Takamichi breaking the two up.

"Takahata-sensei…" Asuna muttered after she and Ayaka got calmed down by him.

"That's enough, you two. You're troubling Negi-sensei."

"B-But, that twerp was rude to me earlier!" Asuna complained before locking her glare onto Luka, who didn't flinch at it. "And that bastard midget over there threw a rock at me earlier too!"

"I was simply protecting my stepbrother from your abusive behavior," Luka countered nonchalantly.

But Asuna wasn't having it. She grabbed Luka by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to her eye level. His expression did not change at all as she did this.

"Is that right? Then maybe _you'd _like to hear what your snot-nosed stepbrother said to me?!"

"B-But… I was just telling her a fortune…"

As he was trying to explain his side, Negi stopped midway as his nose started twitching. He tried to hold in the sneeze, but it was too late.

"ACHOO!"

Since Negi was facing Asuna and Luka, and that his sneeze was like his previous one, a strong breeze has hit them both, causing Asuna's skirt to flip open, revealing her pink panties, and unbeknownst to her, since she was more focused on her skirt, the breeze was also unfastening the buttons of Luka's shirt.

Asuna's cheeks turned tomato-red when she saw that her panties were showing, and out of the corner of her eye, her eyes widen further when she saw that Takamichi was blushing a tint pink.

"A… A bear…"

As soon as she heard that, the blush on Asuna's cheeks turned to the shade of blood, and she forced her skirt down with one arm so the breeze wouldn't keep showing them.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Negi and Ayaka cover their ears when Asuna has released a scream of embarrassment. After releasing two deep breaths, Asuna continued to blush at the mere fact that Takamichi, the teacher that she has a crush on, has seen her panties because of a breeze that happened after Negi sneezed.

'Oh, man! That was horrible! How am I going to face Takahata-sensei now?! How am I going to-'

"Um, excuse me, can I please have my shirt back now?"

Asuna was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Luka addressing her. When she went to face him, she realized that she wasn't holding him anymore, but rather, she was holding onto his unbuttoned shirt, with no sign of Luka.

She looked around to find where Luka was at, and when she looked to her left, he found him. Except, she noticed something that made her eyes go wide again and made her blush return, but in a lighter shade of red instead of a darker one.

"Ho… Holy crap…"

She found where Luka was at, but he was missing a shirt, and his hair has fallen down behind him near his shoulders since the holder for his spiky ponytail was also blown away by the breeze of Negi's sneeze.

All stares were on Luka. Everything was silent because of what suddenly happened to him. Because his shirt was missing, they all took in the sights of what made Asuna stare at Luka in utter shock.

His body looked pretty muscular for someone his height. Not to the point where he was a muscle freak, but he had enough muscle for him to be in the best shape. He had a six-pack, well-toned biceps, and overall, he has well developed abdominal muscles.

Luka finally noticed the stares he was getting from the girls and looked towards them. He was about to break the silence…

[DEAR GOD, HE'S RIPPED~!]

Most of the girls shouted and squealed in delight when they saw Luka's naked torso. Blushes and nosebleeds were going all around as they all continued to eye up on the young boy.

Setsuna blushed at the sight and covered her eyes with her hands. However, while her hands were shaking, she slowly peeked through her fingers to continue staring at his muscles, making her cheeks turn a darker red while mentally calling herself a pervert for wanting to see more.

"L-L-L-L-L… Luka-san…"

"Nodoka, you alright?"

Yue snapped her head from Luka to Nodoka when she heard her stutter his name. She saw that Nodoka's face turned really really red as her eyes were glued onto Luka's form. And then, with steam shooting out of her ears, Nodoka began to fall backwards.

"Nodoka!"

Yue was able to catch her before she could fall on the ground and injure her head. When she checked to see how she was doing, her eyes widen when she saw that Nodoka's eyes became swirls while blood trickled from her nose.

'Damn. She went unconscious just from seeing Luka shirtless.' Yue looks back at Luka, who was still standing there with beady gold eyes and blushed dark red from seeing his abs. 'Well, that explains how strong he was when we first met.'

Misa and Ayaka blushed at the sight as well and had the same things in mind as the other girls who were staring at Luka.

"S-S-S-So sexy…" Misa muttered with a nosebleed.

'I wonder what Negi-sensei would look like without a shirt…' Ayaka thought with blood trickling from both of her nostrils as she imagined Negi being shirtless instead of Luka, earning a creeped out stare from Asuna, as she knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Whoa, that Luka Springfield guy must be really strong," Ku Fei said as she looked Luka up and down before slamming her fists together. "After school, I shall challenge him to a spar and test his strength!"

"Ch-Ch-Chizu-nee, how do you think he got this strong?" Natsumi asked Chizuru, but her question fell on deaf ears. "Uh… Chizu-nee?" When she looked at Chizuru to get her attention, she gasped lightly when she saw that Chizuru was too engrossed in Luka's bare chest. Her cheeks were getting redder and redder at every second she stared at the boy.

Makie too stared on at Luka, her cheeks burning to the shade of a cherry.

"Oh my god, You can grind meat on those things."

Even Chisame blushed at how muscular Luka was for his height.

'Damn! W-W-With a body like that, he'll undoubtedly attract a lot of female fans! That is if he ever decides to get into online entertainment.'

Asuna just continued being shocked at Luka. She did not expect him to be packing any muscle, given how he appears to look like a child. It even made her curious about how hard the blue-haired Springfield can hit, given that he almost did when he made her drop Negi.

But as she was looking at him, Asuna found something on the top of his left bicep that she seemed to have recognized. Upon further inspection, she saw a red tattoo of a dragon eating its own tail. The way its body was designed was like if someone drew multiple target-like symbols and drew a spike on top of each symbol for the dragon's back spikes.

'Wait a minute,' Asuna thought as she rose an eyebrow at the tattoo. 'Where have I seen that mark before?'

"Soooooo, are you gonna give me my shirt back, or are you just gonna keep staring, cause it's kinda freaking me out."

Asuna snapped out of her wondering when she heard Luka, who was staring at her with beady gold eyes, talk to her. She immediately thrusts his shirt towards him while shifting her eyes away with a slightly darker blush muttering "H-Here."

With his left fist on his left hip, Luka gently took his shirt back from Asuna with his right arm and turned away from her so he can get it back on.

"H-H-H-Hold that pose!"

"Hmm?"

Luka turned his head left towards the girl who shouted and saw a blushing Haruna scribbling on her sketchbook while taking glances at Luka with a perverted smile, making the blue-haired boy raise an eyebrow at her.

When Haruna finished drawing, she looked at the many sketches she made of the shirtless Luka and her cheeks kept turning red.

"Oh yeah, baby~! This is perfect! With this and the help of the most cutest boy I've ever seen in my life, I can create my first ever epic Shota manga series~!"

"Uh… are you okay, miss?" Luka asks Haruna as he sees her drooling at what she's drawn. When she looked back up at Luka, her blush turned as dark as a tomato and was floored with a nosebleed.

'Goddammit Paru,' Yue says mentally with a deadpan. 'Of course this would give her the idea of an erotic manga with a cute male lead.'

Luka releases a sigh at the unconscious girl while inserting his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Sate sate sate, I didn't think their hormones would be _this_ high. And they say men are the most perverted."

When Luka was about to button up his shirt, he heard the sound of clicking and turned his head to where the sound was coming from and saw that it was Kazumi taking photos of his bare chest while drooling with a perverted gaze.

She was about to zoom her camera into his abs so she can get some shots of those, but before she could, she felt her camera get taken from her hands and turned to see that it was a frowning Konoka who took it.

"Confiscated," Konoka says with a glare before looking at the photos she took. Her cheeks turned red when she got a look at his muscles, noting how he's gotten stronger than before.

"Aw, come on, Konoka-san!" Kazumi pouts. "The newspaper will get very popular with these photos!"

"Nope," Konoka retorted, her stern expression returning. "No consent, no photoshoots."

She then walks towards Luka, who saw her approaching as he buttoned his shirt up and tucked the bottom of it in his pants, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Luka-chan. Those girls can be very wild."

"So they can," Luka replies while brushing a hand against his hair. "Now then, where did my holder go?"

Luka scanned the room in search of the holder and found it on a desk. Sitting at it, he found a familiar face and offered her a smile.

"Ah! Secchan!"

Setsuna jumped with a blush when she heard his voice, and upon eye contact, she gasps when she saw that he was walking towards her.

"Long time no see!" Luka says with a two-fingered salute. "How're you doing?"

Setsuna blushed a little at his cute childlike voice, but she did her very best to act normal.

"H-H-Hello… Luka-chan. I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Just dandy, now that I get to see you again. First Kono-chan, now you, Secchan~"

Setsuna flinched when Luka mentioned Konoka. When she thought about her, a memory played in her head about the time when the three were younger, Konoka almost drowned in a river and Setsuna failed to save her, but Luka did.

She wasn't jealous or anything like that. In fact, she was very glad that Luka could do what she was unable to do at that time. She was very happy that he prevented Konoka's death, as she sees her as a sister.

But ever since that event, she berated herself on not being strong enough to be there, and without Luka's knowledge, since he left for what he said was another adventure back then, she started to distance herself from Konoka, as she was afraid that she might fail her again, and decided to leave the protecting to Luka, as she found him worthy to be by her side, as she knows how much Konoka loves him.

Mana, who sat next to Setsuna, listened in to their conversation as they continued talking. As she did, her eyes are solely focused on Luka.

She found the boy to be very interesting. With the help of her eyes, she knew that he is a Demon, yet the emotions he was displaying to Setsuna were real. His smile was real, his body language was real, everything he was displaying, despite being a Demon, was all real.

As she continued to watch Luka talk with Setsuna, Mana started to become more and more interested in him as a person, and as a Demon, as she also found his demonic magic, power, and signature to be foreign.

Evangeline too watched Luka from her seat, with Chachamaru doing the same.

"This is mind-boggling," Evangeline whispers, despite her expression not showing her surprise. "Not only does this Demon feel foreign, but he also carries the Springfield surname." The blonde girl places a hand on her chin, and another on her cheek. "Whoever this boy is, I _will _find out who he _really _is, and what type of Demon he is as well."

"Excuse me, master."

Evangeline shifts her gaze towards Chachamaru and sharpens it.

"What is it?"

"I thought I'd let you know that while Luka Springfield was not wearing a shirt, I have detected a red mark on his left arm's bicep."

"A red mark?" Evangeline cocked an eyebrow at her android servant. "Why exactly did you bring that up?"

"Because I found its shape to be intriguing, master."

"Do you remember what shape the mark took?"

Chachamaru looks upwards in thought.

"If my memory serves me well, the red mark took on the form of a dragon's head eating its own tail. At least that's what the tattoo's design looked like when I looked at how its head was shaped."

There was silence. Chachamaru waited for a response from Evangeline, but after waiting five seconds, she didn't get one.

"Master?"

When Chachamaru looked towards Evangeline, her mouth slightly opens when she saw her master in shock as she looked down at her desk.

"Master? What's wrong?"

"…The Dragon Symbol of Wrath…"

Chachamaru tilts her head to the side when she heard her master stutter those words, having not heard of what she identified the red mark as.

"Dragon Symbol of Wrath?"

"It's one of the seven symbols that are based on the Seven Deadly Sins," Evangeline explains. "In short, if a mage or magical warrior shows behavior that matches one of the fabled Seven Deadly Sins, then they are branded a symbol that matches the sin that they've heavily displayed."

Chachamaru blinks at her master.

"Do the symbols increase their power based on what the symbol represents?"

"No. As I said, the symbol just represents how they've behaved before being branded. In fact, they stopped branding mages and magical warriors such symbols as they've found them to be pointless at some point in time." Evangeline's eyes squint at Luka. "And the fact that Luka, a foreign Demon, would be branded one of those symbols raises many more questions about him."

"What should we do about this, master?"

"After school, I will try and have a conversation with him whenever he's free."

The school bell rings, signaling for class to begin, but that didn't stop Evangeline from smiling towards the blue-haired boy.

"Luka Springfield, you have become much more interesting than I have anticipated."

_**To be continued in the next chapter: "Secrets revealed"…**_

* * *

**Author's note: Hello again. It's been quite a while since I've written anything. Life related things happened, making me almost forget that I've got Fanfics to write, and, well, I'm back with a Negima fanfic.**

**This idea mostly came from me getting into the Seven Deadly Sins series, which I'm finally caught up on, and, being the guy who likes to bring powers from different series to another series, I wanted to do that :P.**

**And whether it's DXD or not, I also wanted to do an OC with a personality like Meliodas: where he isn't always being shy and what not, and mostly stays calm in almost every situation, even the ecchi situations.**

**I chose to do a Negima fanfic because I remember watching the anime under the name _Negima! _On TV when I was younger, back when the _Funimation channel _used to be a thing, and after getting into the series more, I started to wanna try out doing a fanfic on the series with Seven Deadly Sins powers and Demons crossed over there.**

**I can't make any promises, but I hope I can continue writing, especially for this Fanfic. Writing Fanfics is more of a hobby-thing after all, so I can't treat it like a job. I've got a life to live.**

**Harems/Pactios (in no particular order)**

**Luka: Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Nodoka, Yue, Mana, Zazie, Kazumi, Haruna, Ku Fei, Sayo, Chizuru, Chisame, Makie, Misa, Ako**

**Negi: Anna, Kaede, Misora, Madoka, Sakurako, Yuna, Akira, Satsuki, Ayaka**

**Undecided: Asuna**

**Until next time, folks!**


End file.
